Bonding Time
by GirlUdon'tMessWith
Summary: Used to be Sabrina and Puck together at last! Granny is tired of everyone fighting so she sets up bonding time for everyone. What will happen when Sabrina and Puck need to spend time together? Puckabrina. I'm back and updating!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first FanFiction and I hope you like it. It is about how Sabrina and Puck get together. Will love ideas for next chapter and lots of reviews. Flames will get soaked with a hose (evil laugh here). Well heres the story.**

PUCK!!!! That's how Sabrina woke up each morning. Each morning Puck a fairy from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night Dream (think that how it's spelled) will pull a prank on Sabrina and each time she will run after him trying to beat him up. Although each actually loved each other but denied it with every fiber in their bodies. Today Puck dyed Sabrina's hair in multicolor. She looked like a clown. You called Said a smirking Puck. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR! Screamed a very mad Sabrina. I dyed it dogface what do you think. Said Puck. GRANNY!! All no thought Puck she found a way to beat and she uses it every chance she gets. Now all she does is call the old lady and I get no dessert for a week. What is it lieb Said Granny Relda but stop when she saw Sabrina hair. Oh what happened now Said Granny Relda. Puck was all Sabrina said and all she needed to say. Puck why will you such a thing? She asked. Because it's fun was the fairy said. BECAUSE IT'S FUN! THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU FIND IT FUN TO PLAY PRANKS ON ME! WHY DID GRANNY HAVE TO INVITED YOU STAY HERE! Ouch the last one hurt puck a little bit but didn't dare show it did instead he said YES I DO THINKS IT'S FUN AND DO YOU THINK I LIKE LIVING HERE AND HAVING TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVERYMORNING! Libeling stop fighting right now. Both Sabrina and Puck stop screaming but glared daggers at each other. Puck is the dye you used permanent. No said Puck. Good. Sabrina go wash your hair and get dress and Puck go wake everyone else up. We are having a family meeting. Yes said the two mad 13 year olds together and went to do what they were told.

**Ok sorry it's short and not the best but remember this is my first FanFiction story. I promise that next one will be better and hopefully longer. Please review! Peace out! **


	2. Family Meeting

**Hey here is chapter 2!**

**Granny Relda's POV**

Once everyone was gather at the table I decided to start the meeting.

"Everyone I have decided start this meeting because I have notice that everybody has been fighting", I explained.

"Sabrina and Puck have been fight more then ever", I said.

"See this meeting is because of you", Sabrina said to Puck.

"No if it's anybody's fought it's yours", Puck said back.

"Liebings please stop fighting and let me finish", I asked. They both went quiet

"Now Sabrina and Puck are not the only ones fighting", I continue.

I also noticed that Daphne is not talking to Sabrina I pause to see if she will say anything. She didn't.

So I continue on "also Henry and Jacob you are fighting like back when you were two 10 years old".

"I mean I understand the kids fighting but I will expect more of you guys", I told them.

"I mean you are both adults", I added. They just nodded.

"Veronica and Henry you two seem to be fighting also", I said.

"It's because of the new baby and we just finish defeating the hand". "Things are still a little stressful", She explained.

"Yes I know and by the end of this meeting I will tell you all something that I believe will help all of us", I usured her.

"Red and Sabrina you don't seem to get along", I said. "Also you don't seem to get along with Daphne too", I added . Red just looked down.

"Puck and Henry you guy's seem to hate each other", I said.

"Mom he is a disgusting immature fairy". "Of course I don't like him", He said.

"Said Mr. up-tight", Puck said with a smirk. This got an elbow in the ribs from Sabrina. Ow! "Grimm what was that for"? Said Puck.

" For saying that to my father"! "Why do you think"? Said a getting mad Sabrina.

"Ok stop it right now", I said in a firm tone. They stopped but glared daggers at each other.

"The only ones in this family that are not fighting with each other is Jacob and Briar", I said. ( pretend Briar didn't die for this story) Jacob and Briar just smiled.

They have been so happy after they got married.

"So in order to get everyone to be happy again". "You guys are going to spend bonding time together with the ones you are having trouble with this week". 'Then at the end of this week we at are going on a family picnic", I explained. They all said together WHAT! "Calm down everyone", I said.

"Now that means Henry and Veronica I want you two to go out together and I will take care of Henry Jr", I told them. "They just nodded.

Sabrina, Daphne and Red I will like you guys to spend some time together too", I said to them.

I thought that way Sabrina and Daphne can get along again and get to know Red better. Now it's going to get harder.

"Henry and Jacob you two are brothers so I want you to do some brotherly bonding", I told them.

"Do we have to?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes and no arguing about it". "You two are spending time together and that's finale", I said to them like they were both still 10.

Now for the real challenge.

"Sabrina and Puck I will like if you guys did something together", I said to them.

"I want no pranks, name calling or punching involved", I said only looking at Sabrina on the last one.

"Is this meeting done now or do you have anymore bright ideas"? Asked Sabrina being sarcastic on the last part.

"Sabrina don't talk to your grandmother like that", scold Veronica. Sabrina just nodded. "As an answer to your question the meeting is done, but don't forget the picnic at the end of the week", I said.

Everyone got up and went different directions. The only ones that seem ok with it were Verona and Briar.

I am glad I didn't make Puck and Henry spend time together. There is no way those two will get along.

Henry hates Puck because Sabrina likes him but doesn't think he likes her. Puck does like her and thinks Sabrina doesn't like him.

Everybody knows except the blind Sabrina and Puck.

I just hope everything works out.

**Puck's POV**

I can't believe the old lady is going to make Sabrina and I spend time with each other! Has she lost her mind!

I mean I guess it won't be bad to hang out with Sabrina. What am I thinking of course it will be bad. She is my enemy and I hate her right? Well I don't hate her. I actually like her. I mean she is strong, pretty and stubborn. Like me and so the means we are kind of alike.

AHH! What is wrong with me!? Look what has happen to the trickster king. Here he is sitting on a trampoline thinking about Sabrina and saying he likes her. This is probablely from the virus Sab- Grimm gave me.

Why did almost call her Sabrina and not Grimm. I always call her Grimm. Not that Sabrina is a bad name. It is a pretty name and I think it fits her.

AHH! What is going on with me!?

I am going to get something to eat maybe that will help and plus I am hungry.

**Sabrina's POV**

I can't believe this. I am ok about hanging out with Daphne and Red, but Puck.

This is the worst day in my life and I fought in a war!

Granny gone crazy.

I wonder what Daphne is thinking about this. She is always saying Puck and I are soul mates.

I can't believe I marry that thing in the future. Well I mean he did save my butt a couple of times but he is stubborn. He is cute and I guess we are kind of alike.

Wait did just say that he is cute?

What is wrong with me!? I mean I hate Puck. Who I am kidding I like him but, I will never say so.

I am going for a walk and maybe that will help clear my head.

**Daphne's POV**

Squeal! Now that Puck and Sabrina have to spend time together they are going see they love each other! Squeal!

**Well I hope you liked the 2****nd**** chapter. Please review! Peace out!**


	3. Bonding Time Day 1 Part 1

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy sewing, reading and my family and I have been doing a lot. So here is the 3****rd**** chapter and there are some mistakes but that's because I tried to hurry up and finished. I promised there will be some Puckbrina soon. Just be patience with me because remember I am new to this.**

**Also I read book 8 and found out the baby's name is Basil so I changed it to that in my story. The 4****th**** chapter is going to be a while because my 8 year old cousin is coming on the 10th and she has never been here before so we are taking her site seeing, a other reason is because I have no idea what to do so please give me ideas and also because it's summer. I have to get my bikini on! LOL! Anways here's the chapter:**

**Granny Relda's P.O.V.**

Today is the day after the meeting. Which means today is the day we start bonding.

I decided to start with the easiest task. Today Sabrina, Daphne and Red are going to do something together and Henry and Veronica are going out on their date.

They are really happy because they haven't been on date for years they said.

Well better get down stairs and make some breakfast. I think I will make normal eggs this morning.

That way Sabrina will be in a good mood for today.

I don't know why she doesn't like my cooking. She looks like she wanted to barf when I told her that we were eating cricket and frog leg soup last night at dinner.

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

Daphne, Red and I were debating what we were going to do today when we were walking down the stairs. We decided too spend a day at the mall that just open in the town.

That's when I smelled eggs but not the eggs Granny Relda makes these were normal eggs. A ran right to the table where everyone but Red and Daphne was there eating eggs. Well Puck was stuffing it in his mouth.

Granny gave me a plate full of eggs and was gone in 2 minutes.

When I got up to get more I saw everyone staring at me with open mouths even Red and Daphne who I didn't even see sit down.

"What"? "It's not everyday Granny cooks normal food", I said

"It's just you ate that just like Daphne", said Granny.

I just went and got my eggs and sat back down in my seat.

"So what is it you girls are going to do today"? Granny asked before I put some more eggs in my mouth.

"We are going to the mall", Daphne answered.

"Well that sounds like fun", said Granny.

"Jacob can you drive the girls their"? Granny asked Uncle Jake.

"Yeah sure Mom", Uncle Jake answered.

When Daphne, Red, Uncle Jake and me all finished our breakfast we drove to the mall.

When we made it to the mall Daphne, Red and me all got out of the death trap we call a car.

"Call when you girls need me to pick you up", Uncle Jake said.

"Sure thing Uncle Jake", I said and we said are good byes.

The mall wasn't big on the outside but huge on the inside and I felt a shock when I step in. So I knew they used magic.

This place must be loaded with everafters. Well hopefully there will be some humans. After we defeated the scarlet hand and got are little brother Basis back Charming became Mayor again and humans moved back.

I came out of thought when Daphne said "lets go in that store".

I look to see which store she was talking about and it was Old Navy.

"Ok", I said happy it was a normal store and not a store that an everafter owned.

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

I saw Old Navy and I thought it that will be a good store because Sabrina will like to go to a normal store as she likes to call it.

When we got in the store I thought it will be fun to dress in crazy outfits.

"Hey let dress up in different cloths", I said.

"Sure why not"' replied Sabrina.

Red nodded her head.

I got a tight knee length black and white polka dot dress, pink boa, big sun hat and hot pink flip flops. Then ran in the dressing room to put on my outfit.

I put on my outfit and walked out to see Sabrina and Red also dress up in their own crazy outfits.

Sabrina was wearing mini jean skirt, tie die leggings, bright yellow tank top, short demi jean jacket, big fat sun glasses and big hoop earrings.

Red's outfit was just as crazy. She wore a red (shocker) knee length skirt made out of ruffles and covered in sequins, an black long sleeve shirt under a red (another shocker) t-shirt covered in sequins, a furry black vest over that, black boots and to top it all off a big red bow on the top of her heads.

We all looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing.

"W-w-we lo-look ridcules", Red said though laughter.

"You g-got -t-th-that r-right", I said though my own laughter.

"Let m-me take ou-our p picture w-wi-with my ph phone", I managed to say.

I took out my phone and we all smiled goofy smiles for the picture.

We dressed up in a couple of more crazy outfits and ended up rolling on the floor laughing each time we each came out.

After we were done dressing up we decided to look for something to buy.

I had chosen a pink sun dress with little white flowers and pink matching flip flops.

Red decided on a red (NO!) blouse, white Capri and cute red flats.

Sabrina was next and I decided to convince to get an outfit that I know Puck would drool over her in. The outfit was a mini jean skirt with a white blouse and black flats. It was simple but Sabrina will look great in it.

Sabrina went to try it on and when she came my protichin was correct.

"You look gravy Sabrina", I told her.

Most people will ask what that was supposed to me but Sabrina knew about Daphne-ish.

"I do"? She asked.

"Yeah"! "You looked really pretty", Red said before me.

"Thank you". "I guess I am getting this outfit then", she said.

When we were done buying the outfits we decided to get some ice cream at the food court.

After we were done with our ice cream we called Uncle Jake to pick us up.

While we waited outside for him we all talked. Sabrina and Red really are getting along and so am I.

While we talked we found out that Red can play the piano and wrote her own songs but didn't sing them because she is really bad at singing.

"You can't be that bad sing a little and lets see", I told her and found out what she said was true.

Right after Red finished her singing Uncle Jake pulled up. Red looked happy we didn't have to talk about her singing now.

We all got in the car and drove home.

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

None of us talked on the way home.

When got home and walked inside Granny ran up hugged us all and asked a bunch of questions.

"How was the Mall"? "Did you get anything"? She asked.

"Yes it was great", answered Daphne. Red and I nodded in agreement.

"What did you girls buy"? Granny asked.

"I know how about we put on and show you Granny", Daphne said.

"That sounds good with me", Granny said.

Then we went upstairs to put on our outfits.

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

This perfect! All I have to do is get Puck downstairs when Sabrina comes down in her outfit and he will see her looking really cute. He will not be able to keep his eyes off her.

I got dressed and ran to Puck's door.

"Puck open up", I said while knocking at the same time.

"What"! Puck shouted when he opened the door.

"I wanted you to go downstairs with everybody to see the outfits we got at the mall", I told him.

"Marshmallow I am a Trickerster king, a villain of the worst kind-",

"Please", I interrupted him with my best puppy dog face.

"Fine", he said reualtly.

"Great"! I said and ran to the room Sabrina and Red were getting dressed in and found them standing outside of the door in their outfits.

"There you are"! "We waited like you wanted and what took so long", Said Sabrina.

"Sorry", I replied.

"Come on lets go downstairs", Red said.

"Wait", I said.

"What is it Daph"? Sabrina asked.

"It's just I think we should go in a line like they do in fashion shows" I said.

"Ok so what order are we going in"? Asked Red.

"I will go first, then you Red," I said while pointing at Red, "and then Sabrina", I explained.

"Ok ", the said in unision.

"OK lets go", I said with a smile.

I walked downstairs and everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh honey you look adorable", said Mommy.

"Thank you Mommy", I replied.

That's when Red walked down.

"Liebling (I think that's how you spell it I don't know German) you look so cute", Granny said with a smile.

"Yes you do Red", agreed /Tobias Clay. (sorry I complete forgot about him so do me a favor and pretend he has been in the story the whole time)

Red now sees him like a father and he see her like a daughter. I think it's his way of making up for eating her grandmother and he really does love her in a father way.

"Thank you", replied a red Red. (bad joke I know)

Then a we all heard footsteps and we all turned to look at the stairs to see Sabrina and out of the corner of my eye I saw Puck's mouth drop open. Step 1 complete.

**Alright I hoped you liked it. I am going to do the next chapter in Puck's P.O.V. and that's all I got so far so please give me ideas. Also make sure to review please! You know you want to. Doooo it! Doooo it. Have a great summer! ~GirlUdontMessWith**


	4. Bonding Time Day 1 Part 2

**Okay this is a short chapter in Puck's P.O.V.**

**Okay I will like to thank ManMenDude (for the help), Crashing Rain (for adding me in favs), cmc, Dreamgreen16, Some1, Loin Eyes, Skittles, Grimmgurl4ya and Berserkangel for all your kind reviews. **

**Once again is a very short chap because my cousin is coming today and this is all I can do for a little while.**

**Well here it is:**

**Puck's P.O.V.**

We all turned around when we heard footsteps on the stairs and there stood Grimm. She looked hot!

She had a mini jean skirt, a white blouse and some black flats. Her hair fanned around her face and it made her look even more beautiful.

I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing.

"Sabrina you look beautiful", said Veronica.

"Yes you look very pretty libeling", said the old lady.

"Sabrina what made you chose that outfit"? Asked Mr. Up-Tight (a.k.a. Henry) while glaring me.

Of course he wound I hadn't stop looking at Sab-Grimm since she came down.

After Veronica hit him on the arm Sab-Grimm answered "Daphne and Red found it for me".

Henry looked at Daphne and Red and answered after a warning glare from is wife "Well you look very lovely in it Sabrina".

"I do I really look good"? Asked Sab-Grimm.

That's the 3rd time I almost said Sabrina, what is wrong with me?

"Of course you do"! Replied Red.

"What do you think Puck"? Marshmallow asked.

That's when an actually took my eyes off Grimm and look at Marshmallow and looked back at Grimm.

I was thinking Sabrina looks HOT but no way was I going to say that so instead I answered with everyone's eyes on me "Well Grimm you took ugly to a new level".

Then I took out my wings and flew past her up to my room. But not before hearing her yell "apparently you haven't looked in the mirror Fairy boy".

**Well did you like? Is it ooc? Sorry for it being short. Also that button down there really wants to be pressed. It will be sad if you don't. Come on press it you know you want to! **

**Well peace out!**


	5. Important! READ!

**AN: Ok I know everyone hates these but please read. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I am posting chapter 5 today of tomorrow. I wrote half of it but still have to edit. I am even listening to Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner (great song listen to it) to get my brain thinking. I promise it will be up by tomorrow at the latest. **

**Now that's one reason for the AN the other is I know what to do for chap 5 but need some help for 6. Now here are some questions I need you guys to answer **

**What do Sabrina and Puck do for their bonding time? **

**What do Henry and Jake to for their bonding time? Should I have Sabrina and Puck get together in chap 6 or do little by little?**

**Please answer by reviewing or pm me. I am open to any other ideas too. So please give me some ideas. **

**Peace out GirlUdon'tMessWith**


	6. Bonding Time Day 1 Part 3

**Ok sooooooooo sorry for not updating in a long time but I did promise to update yesterday or today and it's today. Anyways if anyone read the AN before this chapter then you know I need ideas. I really like your idea.**

**Well here is the chapter that Mike Posner's Cooler than Me and Paramore's Brick by Boring Brick songs help me think up.**

**Sabrina's POV**

"Well Grimm you took ugly to a new level" Puck said.

I do not know why but for some reason it hurt me. Puck always calls me ugly and I hate it. It really hurts but there ways no way I was going to let anyone know that Puck hurt ME so I yelled back at him halfheartly "apparently you haven't looked in the mirror Fairy boy".

I looked at Red and Daphne who had a mischievous look on her face that cannot be good "I think we should change now," I told them.

"Yes lieblings and then come down for dinner" (**lets say they spent the whole day at the mall)** said Granny in her light German accent.

We ran up and changed back in our cloths in silence.

When we came down for dinner Puck was already stuffing his mouth. We took our seats and my parents walked in.

We are going out to dinner now said my mom with the happiest smile.

Bye Mom and Dad Daphne and I said. They said bye to Granny and my mom said bye to Puck then they left.

Puck seemed to avoid even looking at me. Then maybe I will not get another insult I thought happily.

Granny gave us our food, which looked like purple mashed potatoes with green corn and some big pink blob on the side. I made a disgusted face.

"Are you okay liebling" Granny asked me with a concerned face.

"Yeah I'm just not hungry," I said while pushing away my plate.

"Ok liebling get ready for bed then, got a big day tomorrow," Granny said cheerfully. I groaned remembering about bonding time with Puck, who had a weird look his face, like he does when we fight.

I went upstairs, got my pajamas on, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Puck POV (starts around the time Sabrina looks disgusted)**

I could not look at Sabrina, yes I said Sabrina, all though dinner. I was afraid I would think she is pretty which I don't.

_Yes you do._

No I don't! Shut up!

_Do you realize you just told yourself to shut up? _

Uh What?

_Forget it! As I was saying before you do think Sabrina is pretty and you love her. _

I do not think she is pretty!

_Hah! You did not say you don't love her! _

I uh I .

_Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S…. _

SHUT UP! I am done talking to you!

_Fine I'm gone. _

GOOD!

When I got back to eating the old lady said "Ok liebling get ready for bed got a big day tomorrow".

I heard Sabrina groan and yes, I called her Sabrina but never in front of the Grimms. After Sabrina left Marshmallow whispered something to Red lucky for my fairie hearing I heard "let's go do it now," from Marshmallow.

They both got up and Red said, "we are going to bed now also", with innocent look.

I wonder what they're up to.

"Ok lieblings" said the Old Lady.

I decided to go to bed to so I said night to Old Lady.

I was going to follow Marshmallow and Red but knowing they are both eight well Red acts 8, they were probably going to play dolls. I do not want to waste time watching girls play dolls so I went to my room.

I got on a t-shirt and sweat pants.

I ditched the footie pajamas after Sabrina and Marshmallow took a picture of me wearing them, made posters and placed the around school. Worst week of my life but I got Sabrina back for it. Took a week to get the smell off herself.

After I finished getting ready, I got in my "bed" and as soon as I lay down I fell asleep and my last thought was Sabrina.

**Daphne's POV**

At dinner, I decided to explain to Red my plan to get Puck and Sabrina together. I don't think anyone notice us whispering to each other. She agreed to help.

After Sabrina left Red spoke for both of us when she said, "we are going to bed now also".

When we went upstairs we cracked open my door to peek inside, Sabrina was sound asleep.

"Come on," I told Red. We tipped toed in Sabrina's and mines room.

"You start getting the cloths and I'll get the bag", Red nodded. The bag I was talking about was Marry Poppin's bag; Uncle Jake gave it to me for Christmas.

After I got the bag, I went over to the closet with Red. She had about half the stuff from the closet in her arms. I help her put them in the bag.

In about 3 minutes, all of Sabrina's cloths and shoes were in the bag except the outfit she got today, that was in the shopping bag on her dresser.

"That's all of it", said Red in a deep breath.

Yep! Now all she has to wear is the outfit she got today, which Puck so thinks she looks good in I said back matter-of-factly.

"Yes he did", said Red.

"Lets go hide this in your room she won't find it there", I told Red.

"Ok", she said.

When we finished hiding the bag, we said good night to each other and I went to my room.

I put on my pajamas and went to sleep.

I woke up to Sabrina screaming "PUCK"!

**Well what cha think? If you like it review, if you don't why you reading it for.**

**Well plz review you know you want too. For any flames I will track you down and pelt you with water balloons. **

**PEACE OUT!**

**PS don't forget to review or pm me ideas for next chapter.**


	7. Bonding Time Day 2 Part 1

**Hey! I am back and with my longest chapter so far. 4 and a half pages and so much typing my fingers hurt so you better like it. **

**I would like to thank Lion Eye's, Simianrain123456 and Grimmsareawesome97 for your ideas. I decided to use all three of your guys ideas in one. You will see what I mean when you read.**

**I also would like to thank strange kid, Bridget Alan, loverofbooks4eva, fairytalegirl15, cahills1411, Lion Eye's, Mrs. Sabrina Goodfellow2010, too lazy to think of a name and Secrective for your reviews and anyone who favorited me or my story. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Puck's POV**

"PUCK"! I heard Grimm (yes am back to calling her Grimm) scream at the top of her lungs. I smirked but then I remembered I didn't pull a prank because the Old Lady said if I pulled a prank no desserts for a week.

So what could she be mad about so to find out I step out of my room and in the hall way. That's when Grimm came out and when she saw me she screeched "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS"!

"I don't know. I didn't take them", I said honestly.

"Don't lie I know you took them"! She yelled her face getting redder.

"I may be the Trickster King but I am NOT a liar"! I yelled back.

"What is going on lieblings"? Said the Old Lady. Our yelling woke up everyone.

"That thing, Grimm started by pointing at me, stole my cloths."

"I did not", I protested.

"Puck I said no pranks", scold the Old Lady.

"I didn't take ugly's cloths", I said.

"Fine we will siddle this later. Sabrina do you have any other cloths"? Asked the Old lady.

"I don't know" Grimm answered.

"You have the outfit you bought yesterday", Marshmallow said excitedly.

I felt my face heat up a little when I remembered how cute she looked and Red was smiling at me knowing.

"What"? I asked her. She just kept smiling. I don't think we got all the crazy out of her.

"I guess I could wear that", Grimm said. Wait she is going to wear the outfit that makes me blush and can't speak on our bonding time. Great! This is not going to go well.

"OK lieblings go get dress then I want all of you to come down for breakfast", said the Old Lady.

I went in my room and got my jeans and green hoodie on.

When I got downstairs only Jake and Henry with Basil Jr. on his lap was there.

"Where is everybody"? I asked Jake while Henry rolled his eyes.

"My mom is cooking breakfast and all the Grimm women are still getting ready", Jake answered.

"Yes Sabrina had some trouble with that this morning", Henry added.

"I didn't take her cloths! Plus I am the trickster king I will never pull an amateur prank like that" I protest for about the tenth time today.

Henry was about to say something when Jake cut him off my by saying "at least she has something to wear and now lets just forget about it and have breakfast. I already have to spend the day with you Hank I rather not have to ruin my breakfast with one of your hissy fits".

"Fine your right lets try to make the best of the day and I don't have hissy fits", Henry said sounding like Grimm at the last part.

"Yes you do" Jake said with a smirk. I snickered at that as I took my seat. This got me a glare from Henry.

"The things I put up with" I heard him mutter under his breath.

We all sat in silence for a minute then Veronica, Briar and /Clay entered. Once they took their seats Jake asked "where are the girls"?

"I was just about to ask the same thing" said the old lady while entering holding two plate stack with pancakes and bacon and they won't colorful. I guess she wanted Grimm in a good mood.

"They are still upstairs. Daphne and Red attacked Sabrina until she agree that they can do her hair" Veronica explained.

That is odd they never asked if they can do those kinds of things to her before and how Grimm cloths went missing accept for her new outfit and all on the day her and I have our bonding time. It's probably nothing I just been spending too much time with these Grimms. After I finish deciding nothing was going on Marshmallow and Red came down side by side and right behind them was Grimm.

She looks beautiful. The outfit looks better on her then it did yesterday and her wavy hair looked golden with a sliver diamond hair pin on the side that matched the silver necklace with a diamond heart.

I felt my face heat up. Great now I'm blushing again. I quickly looked away before it got worst only to see Henry shooting daggers at me. After that my empty plate seemed very interesting.

"Oh good you're here lieblings. Have a seat and eat your breakfast I already served your plates for you", said the old lady and she grab my plate to serve my food.

Since my plate was gone I decided to look up. I saw Marshmallow take a seat next to her mom and Red the one next to her and that left only one more seat right next to me. I decided to look at Grimm who also notice that was the only seat and glared at me. She walked over and sat down with a sneer on her face until she noticed her plate was normal food as she called it. Her eyes got big and she started starting to stuff them in her mouth but then she suddenly notice what she was doing started eating the way most people do.

That's when I notice I was staring at her and didn't notice the plate of food in front of me. So of course it being food I started stuffing my face.

"So lieblings have you decided what your doing today", the Old Lady asked Grimm and me.

"Strangle Puck", Grimm said in a bored tone.

"I do believe one of the rules was no violence", I said while turning to look at her, bad idea. As soon as I turned she also turned to face me which caused her hair to flip and I could smell her strawberry scented shampoo.

I was knocked out of my daze when Grimm said, "no the rule was no punching and strangling is not punching. I also remember an other rule about no pranks".

"I-I told you I didn't t-that", I stuttered. Great now I'm stuttering note my sarcasm.

"Why you stuttering"? She asked with a raised eyebrow (I** can never do that)**.

"I am not", I lied.

"Yes you- lieblings please no fighting and try to find something to do the ", old lady interrupt her.

"You guys can go see a movie. I saw a movie theater at the mall", suggested Marshmallow.

"I fine with that", Grimm said.

"Sure", I agreed. Then I won't be able to see her and start blushing and stuttering.

"Great that's done now what about you Henry and Jacob", ask old lady.

"They will probably do Sabrina's suggestion but to each other", said /Clay. I didn't know he had a sense of humor. Everyone started giggling even /Clay crack a small smile at his own joke.

"We probably just hang around here "; Jake said ignoring everyone's giggling.

"Yeah", agreed Henry.

"Alright but make sure to do some stuff together and talk don't ignore each other instructed", the Old Lady.

"Yes Mom", they said in unison.

"While you four are doing your bonding time all us girls and Basil Jr. are going shopping and will be staying home", said Old Lady.

After everyone finished breakfast went up to his room and Henry and Jake went to the living room.

The old Lady asked if it's okay we walked to the mall because she had to clean up the dishes before she and all the other Grimm women left to the mall themselves. Sabrina and I agreed. So the old lady gave Sabrina the money for the movie because I apparently I can't be trusted with money. Then we left for our bonding time.

**Daphne's POV**

Puck couldn't keep his eyes off Sabrina! Also now they are going to the movies. It's like they're on a date. Squeal! Step 3 complete.

**Red's POV**

Daphne was so right. Puck so likes Sabrina and Sabrina so likes Puck. Daphne plan is brilliant! I just wish I can see how their "bonding time" goes. Step 3 get Sabrina and Puck on a date complete.

**Sabrina's POV**

Puck and me walked in silence for a minute before Puck asked "so any movie you want to see"?

"I'm still mad at you" I snapped.

"Listen I really didn't do that and if I do a prank I always take credit for", it Puck said and it seemed like the truth.

"Fine. I believe you for now" I said back and he smiled.

We walked in silence again and I notice he looked at everything else but me. I wondered what was wrong with him when I tripped on a rock.

When I thought I was going to hit the hard sidewalk I felt someones arms around me. I looked up and saw a wide eye Puck.

We stared at each other for a second and then Puck leaned in a little and…

**Hmmm… Should I tell you what's going to happen. I think I will wait for next chapter for that. Mwhaaaaa! Am I evil or what? Let's see they kiss or don't. If you want to find out soon press that little button down there! Peace out!**


	8. Bonding Time Day 2 Part 2

**Hey! I am back. I wasn't going to post this till the 28****th**** but I finished early. This is more of a filler chapter but you can find out if they kiss or not. Also this chapter includes twilight. I don't like it and not planning on seeing the third movie but thought it will be funny. You will see what I mean when I shout up and let you read. Anyways heres the chapter…**

**PSYCH! Ok here is a reminder of what happened:**

_When I thought I was going to hit the hard sidewalk I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up and saw a wide eye Puck. _

_We stared at each other for a second and then Puck leaned in a little and….._

_**Meanwhile (**_**I going to make you guys wait longer! *Mwahh- cough cough* I'm good)**

**Jake's POV**

Everyone left already and Henry and I were sitting on the couch.

"So", I said stretching the o.

"So, now what do we do"? Henry asked.

"We can watch TV", I suggested.

"Sure", agreed Henry

I got up and started to dig the television set out of the pile of books. Five minutes and 50 books later they television was out.

"Got it", I announced while breathing heavily.

"Great. Now where's the remote"? Asked Henry still sitting on the couch. The lazy bum.

"Fudge! I got the television out, you can find the remote", I said to him.

"Fine your right", he agreed. That was easy. Now I get to see him go about looking for the remote while I relax on the couch.

"I found it"! Henry announced trumpialy in a minute of looking.

"What! There is a thousand books here there is no way you found the remote in less then a minute"! I declared.

"It was right on the floor next to the television", he explained. Just my luck!

"Let just watch the television', he said to my shocked face.

He turned on the TV and a preview for that twilight movie Eclipse (twilight my enemy! Lol) was on.

"This movie again", groaned Henry.

"I know I watch the first two with Briar", I said. Briar wasn't a fan but I loved it. Of course I wasn't going to tell Henry. Can't imagine what will happen if I did.

"A girl in love with a vampire and a werewolf it's so stupid", Henry explained. (That's what I think. Sorry to all does twilight fans)

"Yeah I so agree", I lied.

"Not that I like it but she should just chose the vampire and get it over with", Henry add.

"Not that I like it but I disagree she should chose the wolf", I said. How could he think she should choose vampire.

"She should choose the vampire", Henry protested.

"Werewolf", I continued.

"Well one way to find out is if we go watch the movie. The preview said it premiers today", stated Henry.

"Lets then", I agreed. Now I get to see Eclipse and have an excused to see it. Yes!

"Wait Sabrina and Puck are at the movies. What if they see us"? Henry wondered.

"They probably are in the movie already', I said.

"Alright lets go", Henry said.

I got out my Nome kings belt and grab his arm. The Nome kings belt can transport you anywhere but I can use it only once because the batteries run out fast. We are going to have to walk back.

"Wait! No!" He shouted, but I already click the button and we appeared at the front of the theater.

**Henry's POV**

Sabrina and that Fairy left 5 minutes ago and everyone else left a second ago. Jake and I were sitting on the couch in silence.

"So", Jake broke the silence

"So, now what do we do"? I asked.

"We can watch TV", Jake suggested

"Sure", I agreed. I wanted to see him get the television out.

He got up and started digging. Five minutes thirty three seconds and sixty five books later the television was out. Yes I timed it and counted the books.

"Got it"! He announced while breathing heavily.

"Great. Now where's the remote"? I asked.

"Fudge! I got the television out, you can find the remote", He said to me. I was going to protest but then I saw the remote right by the television.

"Fine your right", I said like he won. Not only will his face be priceless but I will control the remote!

"I found it"! I announced trumpily after an minute of pretend looking.

"What! There is a thousand books here there is no way you found the remote in less then a minute"! Jake said with a mix of shock and anger on his face.

"It was right on the floor next to the television", I said trying not to smile.

"Let just watch the television', I said to after a minute.

I turned on the television on and the Eclipse preview came on. How I love twilight but Veronica doesn't care for it. I wasn't going to tell Jake that, who knows what, will happen.

"This movie again", I groaned to hide my interest.

"I know I watch the first two with Briar", he said.

"A girl in love with a vampire and a werewolf it's so stupid", I lied.

"Yeah I so agree", he said back.

"Not that I like it but she should just chose the vampire and get it over with", I added.

"Not that I like it but I disagree she should chose the wolf", he said back.

"She should choose the vampire", I protested. How can he think she should choose Jacob? Well probably because of the name.

"Werewolf", he said once again. That's when I came up with a plan.

"Well one way to find out is if we go watch the movie. The preview said it premiers today", I stated. Now I will can see Eclipse.

"Lets then", Jake said a little enthusiastically.

"Wait Sabrina and Puck are at the movies. What if they see us"? I stated and asked.

"They probably are in the movie already', Jake said.

"Alright let's go", I said now being the enthusiastic one.

Jake got out the Nome kings belt and grabs my arm.

"Wait! No!" I shouted franticly, but he already clicks the button and we appeared at the front of the theather.

_**Meanwhile ten minutes before Jake and Henry arrived at the thearther.**_

**(Yes that's right the moment you all been waiting for. The moment I left you on. The moment you want to know what happens but I won't shout up. So heres your moment.)**

**Puck' POV**

"Fine. I believe you for now", Grimm said and I smiled.

We walked in silence and I tried to look at everything but her. Every now and then I can see her out of the corner of my eye and I will fall in daze all over again.

As I was thinking how I will get through the day like this she triped on a rock. I caught her right before she hit the ground. She looked up at me and our eyes locked. I don't know why but I wanted to kiss her. I started leaning in and all the while my head was saying I like Sabrina Grimm but then I thought she hates me. So I backed back up and asked, "Are you ok".

"Um, Yeah thanks", she said her cheeks slightly pink.

She looked so cu- NO don't think that! She doesn't like you!

"Uh Puck you can let go now", she said. I look down and saw I was still holding her. I let her go and I was sure my cheeks were more then slightly pink.

After that we walked the last 3 blocks in silence.

When we arrived at the mall we walk in and looked at the map.

"The theater is right across from the food court", Grimm stated. Thank God! I'm starving!

"Okay, lets go", I said and started walkin to my left.

"Uh Puck the theaters this way", Grimm said pointing to the right.

"I knew that! I was justing seeing if you knew", I said.

"Yeah sure you were", Grimm said sarcastically. I just huffed.

When we arrived at the thearther there was the longest line ever.

"I'm not supprised. Schools out there is not much to do in Ferryport Landing", Grimm said.

"Come on, before the line gets longer", I told her.

As we got closer Grimm pointed to two people at the ticket boath and said, "Hey he has the same coat as Uncle Jake". I looked and I saw it was Jake and Henry.

"That is him with your dad", I told her.

"What are they doing here"? She said her face curious.

"Let's go find out", I said walking to them with Grimm on my tail.

**Sabrina's POV**

When we made it to my dad and Uncle Jake I said,"Hey".

They both turned around and paled when they saw us.

"Why are you guys here", Puck said getting to the point.

"Here are your two Eclispe tickets", said the ticket lady. She looked to be sisteen- wait did she say Eclipse.

Puck started chuckling which also caused me to chuckle.

"Your watching Eclipse", I before bursting out laughing.

" NO"! They both screamed.

My dad turned to the ticket lady and said "I said what movies are there that have lots of fighting or monster trucks, you know manly stuff".

"You said two to tickets for Eclipse that starts as soon as possible", said Jane. I looked at her name tag.

"No I did not", my dad protested.

"While you guys settle this out we are going to wait in line", I said dragging the still laughing Puck behind me.

As I was walking I looked back and saw them grab the tickets for Eclipse.

**Well what cha think? Sorry if the Twilight thing was stupid. I wanted them to do something funny and that was all I could think of. Also sorry fo any mistakes. Sometimes my laptop misses stuff and spelling and grammer aren't my best subjects. Anyways before I bore you any longer please review. I really want to make it to 50 reviews. My 50****th**** reviewer gets a cookie. That's right your own fake cookie! LOL. R&R!**


	9. Bonding Time Day 2 Part 3

**So sorry it took me a while to update but I have a 2 reasons. One my grandmother is staying with us for 2 months because she is looking for appartment. Two I started the Maximum Ride books. On the second one and haven't been able to put it down. You probably don't care about that and want the chapter so here is your chapter…..**

**Sabrina's POV**

Waited in line for 10 minutes still giggling about my dad and Uncle Jake watching twilight. When we got to the booth we bought two tickets for Sorcerer's Apprentice.

"Okay the movie starts at 12:30 and its 12:00 right now. So we have a half an hour", I told Puck.

"Great! We can go eat", Puck said. He is always hungry but I am kind of hungry to.

"Let me see if we have enough money", I told him and started counting. We have an enough for lunch and snacks for the movie. Granny must have known Puck will get hungry.

"We have enough money. What do you want to eat"? I said to Puck.

"What's that place over there"? He asked pointing at Wendy's.

"That's Wendy's. You never heard of Wendy's"? I asked him.

"Nope. I never went out anywhere to eat. My mom said all here food here is digusting and we were only to eat the food from our kitchen", Puck said.

"So what kind of food did your have"? I asked him curious.

"A bunch of fancy stuff I can't pronouce", he said.

"Well I think it's time you try fast food", I told him.

"Okay", he said and sounded happy.

I walked up to the Wendy's counter and ordered 5 burgers, 1 small fry, 4 large fries and 4 cokes. I think you know how we were going to divid it.

Once we got our food we went and found some seats.

I got out my burger, small fry and grabbed my coke. Then I gave the bag with everything else to Puck.

I took a bite of my burger and I think I died and went to heaven. I haven't had a burger in 3 years.

"This is great! What is it called again"? Puck said with food still in his mouth.

"It is called a hamburger", I told him.

"What is it made of"? He said with a courius look. He looked so cute!

I did not just think that. Then I remember when I tripped and how I actually wished he kissed me. I don't know why but I did.

"Grimm", I remembered where I was by Puck.

"Uh", I said.

"I asked what this stuff is made of". Puck said while pointing at his third burger.

"That is made from cow and this, I picked up a fry, is a French fry", I explained to him.

He opens his mouth and before he said anything I said, "No it is not from France". He closed his mouth.

"A French fry is potato cut in strips and fried in oil", I added.

"Got it", He said and contuied eating.

In about five minutes Puck and I finished our food.

"Well we still twenty five minutes. What our going to do now"? Puck said.

"We can walk around the mall", I suggested.

"Okay", he replied and we started walking away from the thearter.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Henry's POV**

We goy our popcorn and coke and walked in theater three.

When we walked in the theater was full of teenage girls. There were about three guys and they each had their arm around a girl.

"Well this is embarssing", Jake said.

"Thank you Mr. Obisouse", I snapped at him.

"I have an idea", he said and started searching his many pockets. After a while he pulled out a silver wand with a yellow star on top.

"Here it is", Jake said holding out the wand.

"Here what is"? I asked him.

"A fairy godmother wand", he said.

"Where did you get this on"? I asked a little scared.

"Birthday present from Brair's fairy godmothers", Jake explained.

"Okay now why do we need this"? I said starting to get annoyed. The movie was going to start soon. I am not missing my Tilwlight!

"Just stop asking question and stand still", he told me. I decided to do as told.

Jake started jumping around on his tippy toes like a drunken ballerina while waving the wand around. A couple of kids around Sabrina's age came and took pictures with their phones all the while laughing their heads off.

Right when I was about to stop him and probaly smack him on the head he stopped. He looked at me said,"bippy boppy boo" and smacked me on the head with the wand.** (I know it doesn't work like that but that idea came to my head).**

"Ow! Why did you do all that"?

"It doen't work if I don"t", Jake replied calmly. That's when I looked down at myself.

I looked like a teenage girl! I had on skinny jeans, light blue tank top and black converse. I also had long straight hair in a ponny tail.

"What did you do"? I asked Jake my voice coming out higher then my regular voice.

"Would you rather go in there looking like a dude and have people laugh you or go in their looking like a teenage girl and not have people laugh at you"? He said and had a point.

"Fine give my the wand it's your turn", I told him.

"Fine, but you have to do the dance", Jake said smirking evily.

I took the wand and Jake said imagine how you want the person to look and do everything I did.

I did everything Jake did but I decided to get some revenge.

"Bippy boppy boo", I said completing the finale step while smacking Jake on the head with the wand.

Jake looked down at himself and glared at me.

He was wearing a red yank top, a black vest with bunch of pockets and black skirt. Also to top it all off he had red heels.

He picked up a piece of his now long blond hair.

"You could have at least given me jeans", Jake said his voice higher then mine.

"I just wanted to make sure you looked like a girl", I said hoping he bought it.

"Sure you did", Jake said. I guess he didn't buy it.

"Let's just go watch the movie", I said tring to hold back a laugh as Jake tried standing still in his heels.

"Fine come on", he said stumbling in the theater as I followed from behind.

As Jake was walking down the isle tring to find a seat he fell into a guy.

"Woah! Are you okay there"? The guy asked.

"Yeah thank you", Jake said faking a smile. Probably hoping he looked like a regular teenage girl.

"Now a pretty lady like you should be more careful. My name is Drake", said Drake and he was hitting on Jake.

"Well thank you Drake. Now my sister and I must go find our seats", Jake said while grabbing my arm.

"Wait what's your name?" Drake asked stepping in front of Jake. Jake looked at me pleading and I just smirked at him.

"Aren't you going to tell him you name?" I said to him and glared.

"My name is Jak- Jasmine and I really have to get going now", Jake said and took off dragging me with him.

"Hope to see you around", we heard Drake say in the distance.

Jake found some seats quick and sat down ducking his head and looking over his shrouder.

"Why did you take off won't you going to get his number?" I asked Jake before I started laughing.

"Shout up", Jake said voice dripping with vemon.

**I know it's not the best chapter and promise the next will be better. If not you can pelt me with tomatos. XD!**

**Also thank to zoo can for your idea!**

**Some more thanks to Loin Eye's, jenn222, Morgan le Fay98, dfatema, secretive, pinkfaerie123, feministgrimm, lixxy and The Girl Of Destiny for your great reviews.**

**And more thanks to AryaandEragon1, jenn222, bookworm bffs, Halts Daughter, Eryne, i'mabeast1, zoocan, Tokyo Mew Mew Gally, PJOBlueBloods Glee Shorts lova, Illusion the mermaid, pinkfaerie123, feminist Grimm, Na'viWolf and warriorcatShadowscar for favoriting. **

**Well I think that's all. So please press that button down there. You know you want to! R&R**

**l**

**V**


	10. Bonding Time Day 2 Part 4

**Hey. So I haven't updated in forever! So sorry about that! But I do have reason! I mentioned this before I have m grandma over and she has me explain e-mail and ways to shorten words for texts and has me look up her High School class mates. Also there is my little brother who complains that I spend to much time on the computer and not playing games with him. Also been reading and had no idea what to write! Also I will be changing the story name to Bonding Time by tomorrow. Well without further delay here is a new chapter and hope it makes up for not updating soon!**

**Puck's POV**

"Okay", I said and we started walking away from the theater.

I can now look at Grimm but still get a little daze. Also it turns out I am not the only one that thinks Grimm looks cute. A couple of guys I seen at school stopped and gaped and one guy knocked down a display and still didn't turn his head. Of course they each received a glare from me.

"Why are you glaring?" Asked Grimm.

"Wha- I am not g-glaring", I stammered, great now I'm stammering.

"Yes you where! You glared at that guy that dropped a hammer on his dad's toe and the guy that knock a display down", Grimm said while pointing at display destroyer.

I forgot about that other dude. His dad sure wasn't happy especially when he found out his son wasn't listening but still gaping at Grimm. Of course Grimm didn't hear a thing because she doesn't have awesome faerie hearing like me.

CRASH!

"Make that two displays and why the heck is he staring at me", Grimm said while turning away from him. Wow! That is the first dude she noticed was staring at her!

"I don't know", lie but at least the subjects changed. Like I am going to tell her I like her and then have her laugh in my face.

"Hey, what's that store", I asked pointing to a little store with a big circle and Music Ville **(made it up) **written on it.

"Looks like a music store, you know they sell cds", Grimm said and it seems like she forgot about my stammering act.

"What is a cd?" I asked. I heard about them before but never knew what they were.

"Puck, you don't know what a cd is", she said looking shocked and I shooked my head.

"Okay, so your 4,000 years old and never had fast food or know what a cd is even though you were alive when they were invented", she said still looking shocked. She looks so cute! NO! She doesn't like you!

"No now tell me what it is", I said after getting it together again.

"Come on I'll show you", she said with a small smile.

When we walked in a guy about a year older then Grimm so 14 was at the cash register on a laptop (that is something I know because Grimm got one for Christmas). He was about five inches taller than me and had short brown hair. He looked up from a laptop looked at saw us and look backed down. In five seconds he looked back up directly at Grimm and started standing up. Well this going to be fun and of course Grimm didn't notice but dragged me to some what I believe are cds.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" Asked cashier guy.

"Uh, yeah do you have any Paramore?" Said Grimm nervously and a slight blush. What is that about?

"Yes we do come with me", said cashier guy. Grimm and I followed him to a section in the back.

"Here are a couple of their cds. My names Justin by the way", said Justin who I seem to hate for some reason.

"_That's called jealously."_

Not you again and I am not jealous!

"_Yes you are."_

NO! Sure I like her but she doesn't like me so I am going to stop liking her right now.

"_You know she might like you."_

I'm listening.

"_Well you did save her a lot and let's not forget what happened when you ate Snow White's apple."_

So I got a shot!

"_Well…"_

Well. Well what?

"_Well that Justin guy seems to be doing better then you so far."_

That's when I started paying attention to their conversation.

"Yeah sure", said Grimm. Wait yeah to what?

Grimm turn to me and said," let's go listen to some of the songs, uh…um."

"Robin", I said. Did she forget my name or she didn't want to say Puck because this guy is a mortal?

We walked up to the register and _Justin _inserted what I believe to be a cod.

Grimm was explaining everything to me in my ear while _Justin_ pressed some buttons on his laptop. After Grimm explained what cd was some music started playing:

I settle down a twisted up frown

Disguised as a smile, well, you would of never know

I had it all, but not what I wanted

Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown

After a while I started nodding my head it was pretty good. I looked over a Grimm and she was dancing a little to the song.

**Sabrina's POV**

We were walking to the register to listen to Paramore and I was thinking how I could forget Puck's name and how cute Justin is.

While Justin was putting the cd in his laptop I explained to Puck what a cd was. The music started playing:

I settle down a twisted up frown

Disguised as a smile, well, you would of never know

I had it all, but not what I wanted

Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown

After a while I started to dance a little and I looked up and saw Justin and Puck looking at me.

"What", I asked.

"Nothing, you like this song", Justin said.

"Yeah it is good", I replied with a shy smile.

"Sabrina maybe we should get going now", Puck said and he used my name. I got over the shock and saw it was 12:15.

"Robin the movie doesn't start for another fifteen minutes", I told him remembering to use his other name.

"You two on a date or something?" Asked Justin.

"What! No! He is my cousin!" I said hoping he will buy it. I can't believe he thought Puck and me were on a date!

_You wish you were_

What? No!

_You like him_

No I don't he is disgusting and I am done now!

_Fine_

Luckily what was going on in my head only lasted two seconds and I heard Puck say, "Yeah, she is my cousin."

"Oh really so your not dating anybody", Justin asked looking at me.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Come on Sabrina," Puck said grabbing my arm and walked out the store dragging behind him.

"Bye," I yelled to Justin. Puck always ruins everything!

"Bye! Hope to see you around", I heard Justin yell.

"Puck, what is wrong with you? I was talking to Justin," I half yelled at him.

"Nothing we just don't have time for you to flirt", Puck replied irritability.

"I wasn't flirting! If I was why would you care! Why are you jealous or something!" I yelled and the last one got me thinking.

"No! I was not jealous and I don't care! I just don't want to miss the movie!" Puck yelled back but didn't sound too sure of his own words.

"The movie doesn't start until another ten minutes", I said.

"I… hey what's that place?" Puck said walking away. Once again he changes the subject and what happened to not wanting to miss the movie.

I looked at the store sign and groaned. The store was Toys R Us. Great just great!

**Daphne's POV**

Red and I were squatting behind a trash can in front of MusicVille spying on Sabrina's and Puck's "bonding time".

Red and I begged the adults to let us walk around are selves but they said we were too young. That's when Red told them, "I am older than you will ever be and you get to go everywhere yourselves! I think I can walk around the mall with Daphne and be perfectly fine!" They still said no but then Red threaten to scream bloody murder. They of course didn't think she will boy were they wrong. So that is how we got them to agree!

"Puck is so jealous but denying it", Red said listening to her ear piece. Yeah we also clipped tiny microphones to they back of their cloths so we can listen to their conversations.

We heard Puck asked about some store and peeked out from behind the trash can and saw him walking in Toys R Us.

**So whatcha think? Hope you liked it! **

**Oh and I have a little challenge for you guys! So for any of you die hard Paramore fans can you guess what song Justin played! Just review or pm your answer!**

**Also I will like to thank pinkfaerie123, fairytalegirl15, Son of Hades911, misskate99, MEALA, chocomonkey1018, bookworm bffs, soccerchic1818 and gothicgal000 for reviewing, favoriting and adding to alert!**

**Also big thanks to zoocan for the Toys R Us idea!**

**Anyways please review! My goal is to reach 100 reviews! So review!**

**P.s. don't forget I am changing story name to Bonding Time by tomorrow!**


	11. Bonding Time Day 2 Part 5

**Hey everybody! *laughs nervously*! Okay. Haven't updated in forever! Sorry about that! Now I just found out I have been nominated on Moonduster's forum: Monthly Sisters Grimm Story Winners! This got me so happy I hurried up and finished this chapter! **

**Thank you Moonduster!**

**Now here is the ending from the last chapter and then the actual chapter!**

**P.S. Plz vote for this story in Moonduster's Monthly Sisters Grimm Story Winners!**

_**Daphne's POV**_

_Red and I were squatting behind a trash can in front of MusicVille spying on Sabrina's and Puck's "bonding time"._

_Red and I begged the adults to let us walk around are selves but they said we were too young. That's when Red told them, "I am older than you will ever be and you get to go everywhere yourselves! I think I can walk around the mall with Daphne and be perfectly fine!" They still said no but then Red threaten to scream bloody murder. They of course didn't think she will boy were they wrong. So that is how we got them to agree!_

_"Puck is so jealous but denying it", Red said listening to her ear piece. Yeah we also clipped tiny microphones to they back of their cloths so we can listen to their conversations._

_We heard Puck asked about some store and peeked out from behind the trash can and saw him walking in Toys R Us._

**Sabrina's POV**

I followed Puck into Toys Я Us. When I caught up to him, he was staring open mouth at the store. You will think he died and went to heaven.

"Puck….Puck…," I said while waving my hand in his face. He did not even flinch.

Maybe a good slap will work I thought. I was thinking it over when Puck said," What is this place?"

"This place is Toys Я Us," I said.

"It's a toy store," Puck with his dumb question.

"No, they just put a bunch of toys here in a mall for safekeeping," I said with all of my sarcasm.

"Really," Puck said.

"Of course not!" I said. How could Puck be so dumb?

"Geez! Grimm, chill out! I thought we were suppose to get along," Puck said with his trademark smirk. He looks so cute when he does that! Wait! Forget I said that!

"Whatever," I said glad he can't read minds.

"Hey, lets go check out that thing," Puck said while pointing at a Wii system display.

"Okay," I said I always wanted to try one of those things.

Puck picked up one controller and I picked up an other.

"What should we play?" Puck asked.

I looked at the list of games and one I really like.

"Boxing," I said.

"Was so hoping you'll choose that one", Puck said with a smile. He clicked boxing and we chose characters closest looking to us. We read the instructions and the first round started.

See, Puck does not know that I have been secretly taking boxing lessons. Within ten seconds of the first room, I knocked him out.

"Wh-uh…how….but," Puck stammers twice in a day, that has to be a record.

"Yes, Puck I knocked you out in Wii boxing." I expected him to yell and break the game system, but instead he said," You sure did! My character just did a split!"

"You're not mad?" I think my eyes were going to pop out.

"No, after all this is just a game not real." Okay, he did not just say that!

"Let's go check out that aisle," he said walking away.

**Puck's POV**

It took all my will power not to destroy that _WII_ with my super awesome fighting power. A girl cannot beat ME in fighting, but since I am trying to win Sabrina over, I have to act _nice_. That last word made me throw up a little.

I was walking to one of the aisles when something on the shelves popped out at me.

"Sabrina, look at this," Yes, I said Sabrina.

"You just called me Sabrina," Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"Yeah, we're supposed to get along", I needed an excuse. I actually like calling her Sabrina.

"Right, what did you call me for", Sabrina said still a little shocked. I held up a box for her to see.

"Marshmallow Blaster", she read. I started ripping open the box.

"Great it brings a bag of marshmallows", how come I never heard of this thing!

"Puck, put that back! What are you doing?

"You'll see", I loaded up the blaster and looked around until I saw a worker in the aisle across from us. Perfect! I aimed at the floor behind him and pulled the trigger. A second later, he took a step back and slipped on the marshmallow. He fell on his butt, but that is not all he knocked all the boxes he just finished putting up on top of him. I laughed my head off!

"Puck, that's* giggle* not funny! Hahahahhah!" Sabrina lost it after a pink wig fell on his head when he tried to get up.

"Follow me", I said spotting a chubby guy bending down. Leaving his butt an open target. I aimed and missed.

"Let me show you how it's done", Sabrina said taking the blaster. She aimed and bulls eye!

We hid behind some bikes and watched the bewildered guy that turned out to be a woman. And the bikes gave me an idea!

Sabrina went to some clothing store to buy some shorts so she could ride a bike. I still cannot believe she agreed to my plan. I guess she is not as up tight as her dad.

When she came back, wearing black shorts, we each loaded up are own Marshmallow Blasters and hopped onto some bikes.

Then we spread chaos all over the store. The best part was when a marshmallow got stuck to a woman's face and her son tried licking it off.

After about fifteen minutes of that and not getting caught Sabrina said," It's 12:35, we have to go!" We dropped all of our stuff and ran to the theater.

**Hoped you girls liked it!**

**Now thanks to michelle35311, Zoocan, Jen, bookworm bffs, hehehehehehehe no, Fireflies.x3, Buzzergirl787, lady lake97, jenn222, loverofbooks4eva, and xjess17 for everything!**

**Now I will try to update soon, but you know what really helps REVIEWS! Plz review!**


	12. Bonding Time Day 2 Part 6

**I'm so sorry! A lot went on. My family and I went to a indoor water park, then stuff went on with my grandmother who I now believe needs to be in a special hospital, then the holidays, then I got sick on my birthday and we just got back from another indoor water park two days ago for my birthday celebration. Anyways here is the next chap and I'm planning on going back and editing other chaps.**

**P.S. I looked up the ending to Eclipse on Wikipedia so if I messed up sorry.**

_After Twilight finished Jake and Henry are walking out of theater as girls still._

**Henry's POV**

"I told you she'll pick Edward!" I scream to Jake.

"Yeah, now shut up!"

"Why dear brother aren't we supposed to be nice to each other", I said will an innocent look.

"Let's just get out of here. This bra is hurting and these shoes are making my feet numb. How Briar wears this all day I'll never know", he said while messing with his bra. Not something I thought I'd see my brother do.

"Let's go that corner over there for you can do your fairy dance", I said pointing to a corner where someone one who's name rhymes with lake was by. Lucky _Jasmine _didn't notice and started stumbling to the corner.

"Hey Jasmine!"

"Well what do you know it's Drake", I said turning to Drake while Jake or should I say Jasmine glared at me.

"Way hello Drake", Jasmine said with a forced smile.

"Jasmine this is my little sis Riley", Drake said pointing to a little girl around eleven," She's too young to watch the movie herself so I went with her."

"Why isn't that sweet of him Jasmine?" I said smiling sweetly. It's starting to scare me how good I am at acting like a girl.

"Why yes it is, Shalamar", Jake said with a smirk. What the hell is a Shalamar? **(My grandma wanted to name me that. Thank god my mom isn't crazy chose something else. No offense to anyone what with that name.)**

Drake looked like he was thinking the same, but got over it and asked," So Jasmine I was wondering if you were free- what the heck!"

"What? What's wrong", Jake asked looking around. He didn't know it he was changing back to a man, if you can call him that, in front of our eyes. That of course wasn't the best part because while he changed his clothes didn't.

**Jake's POV**

"Riley, come on!" Drake said backing up while Riley took a picture of me with her phone.

"Jas, you may want to look down", I could tell Henry had a smirk on his face.

When I looked down, I saw a shirt that was loose at a certain area and pale hairless legs. Unfortunately, my legs were always like that after a little accident with a powerful witch's daughter, but the loose shirt could only mean one thing. I touch my face a felt a smooth cheek, also having to do the powerful witch, so I touch the top of my head and no longer had long blonde hair.

"This moment is priceless", Henry said before breaking into a fit of laughter. Well, he failed to notice he also changed but not his clothes. Making is jeans way to tight.

"You can never be more right, Shalamar", I smirked while Henry took a look at himself.

"You and your stupid magic!" I never knew anyone's face could get that red.

"Okay, come down I can fix- wait! Let go of me!" Well, someone called security.

"There has been a big misunderstanding", Henry said to the security guard holding his arms.

"Just stop scirming! You will be held at the security center and there you can call someone to pick you up", the guard told him and with that we were ' escorted' to the security center.

_Five minutes after Jake and Henry came out Sabrina and Puck exit._

**Sabrina's POV**

"I told you I had better aim", I said to Puck with a smile.

"Yeah, so you got ten move pieces of popcorn stuck in that lady's wig then I did. Big whoop!" Puck replied with an eye roll.

"Your mad because of what you have to do now", he eyes got wide. Bet he thought I forgot.

"Do I really have to?" Should I make him beg?

"You're the on that made the bet", I told and he sighed

"Fine", he got up on the counter and shouted, " Sabrina Grimm is the coolest and is why better than me because I am lame." It's not Shakespeare but it did come from Puck.

"Happy?" Puck said after jumping off the counter.

"Very", I giggled.

"I am no longer- ow."

"Puck, how to you walk into a photo booth?"

"What's a photo booth", he asked while rubbing his nose.

"Do you know what a photograph?" I asked him.

'Yes", he said with a nod of his head.

"A photobooth takes pictures of you sitting in side it", he still looked a little confused.

"Here we still have some money left over", I told and pulled him inside the booth. I set up everything and told to look forward and make a funny face.

**Pucky's POV**

Grimm crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue and I also crossed my eyes and stuck my two front teeth out like a bunny. Then we laughed at each others faces.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but today was actually fun", Sab-Grimm said with a smile.

"Yeah it was. Are we going back to fighting after this?" I ask hoping we weren't. God, look what has become of The Trickster King.

"How about we just be friends. Deal?" Grimm asked sticking out her hand

"Deal", I said about to shake her hand when she pulled it back.

"Also can you just call me Sabrina and not Grimm?" I pretended to think it over then said,"Deal, Sabrina." We shook hands with our eyes locked and I started leaning in a little and here is a shocker so did Sabrina. Our lips were an inch apart

**Maybe I should end the chapter. Or I should cancle this whole. I mean it's such a drag! Oh who am I kidding of course I am going to contue but I think I should end this chapter! What do you think? Yes? No? Kiding he is the rest of this chapter.**

Our lips were an inch apart and I was just waiting for her to punch me but no we closed that gap and kissed. I am kissing Sabrina Grimm!

_Awww! How sweet!_

Shout up voice!

_Fine I'll leave you two love birds alone._

**No one's POV**

_So the two 13 year olds kissed for their third time. Each enjoying it while right across from that photo booth the girl's father and uncle were getting arrested by mall security._

**Daphne's Pov **_(Hiding behind a plant with Red while Sabrina and Puck enter photo booth)_

"I can't believe we snuck into the movies", Red said brushing plant dirt off herself.

"Yeah, but you have to amit Sabrina and Puck were cute with there 'how much popcorn can you throw in someones wig before the movie ends' contest", I replied in one breath.

"Yeah, and when they were at Toys R Us", Red said qith a small smile.

"I kn- wait their talking. Quick lets go stand by the booth that way we can get a better signal and peek at their pictures", I said messing with the headphone in my ear. **(remember they put mikes on them)**

Red and I saw the picture of their funny faces and of them laughing then they started talking. A picture of Sabrina saying something to Puck came out. We heard them make a friendship deal and saw a picture of their handshake and silence.

"What happened?' Red mouthed to me and that's when a picture of them kissing came out. We ran behind the plant again and screamed "OH MY GOSH" over and over.

"Daphne is that your that and Uncle?" Red said all of a suddenly stopped jumping. I looked over and my dad and uncle were getting arrested by mall security while wearing girls clothes.

"Yeah. This day justed turned weird", I said while texting the news to mom and Sabrina, shes got to see this and I want to hear about her day or kiss, then Red and I started following the security with my dad and Uncle.


End file.
